


always a slut

by st0rrm



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st0rrm/pseuds/st0rrm





	always a slut

Patrick had been sent out for a snack run with Joe. They were currently in some run down WalMart in Ohio, looking through the aisles, trying to decide on what to get.

Patrick muttered to himself, "Doritos, energy drinks, cookies, vegan chips for Andy..." Patrick looked up, remembering something. He raised his voice a little bit, and asked, "Joe! What kind of cereal do we need to get?"

Joe, from the other end of the aisle, shouted, "I'm always a slut for Captain Crunch!" 

Patrick's eyes widened in mortification as a few mothers and old people gave him and Joe dirty looks. Patrick speed-walked over to Joe, and jabbed him in the ribs. "Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

Joe just snickered and tossed a bag of off-brand Captain Crunch into the basket.


End file.
